


La subasta

by Ire27



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ire27/pseuds/Ire27
Summary: Que ocurre cuando combinas un Tony Stark borracho y con deseos de emborrachar.y un Batman con 7 días sin dormir?el caos el más puro caos.AllXbatman allxironman
Relationships: All/Tony Stark, All/batman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1




	2. two shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parte 1 de 2 porque quiero dar más espacio para que ahora la liga los vengadores expresen sus reacciones a la cagada de tony

Tony Stark despertó con la más cojonera resaca que allá sentido en mucho tiempo.

Se agarró la cabeza con dolor mientras se sentaba en la cama intentando recordar que hizo anoche.

El recuerda haberse frustrado porque el cap ya llevaba 2 meses tomando sus coqueteos como bromas y decidió ahogar sus penas en bebida.

Y se frustró aún más porque luego de que la séptima persona rechazara beber con él recordó que después del incidente en las Vegas con Hawkeye y Hulk, y el otro incidente con la Antorcha Humana y Thor en Miami se le prohibió beber con cualquier héroe.

Bueno lo de Miami la verdad estuvo mal hasta para el......pero a su defensa......bueno no tiene defensa, solo estuvo mal.

Pero igual

Quien se creen que son al quitarle a sus compañeros más divertidos de bebida.

Osea el no quiere solo emborracharse, el quiere super emborracharse y para ello necesita a super héroes

Es lógica chicos.

Y su lógica también le dice otra cosa

Que se Jodan

Jódanse todos porque Tony Stark quería olvidar sus penas en el amor con bebida y eso solo funcionaba si estaba acompañado.

Entonces se le ocurrió una genial idea.

Recurrir a su mejor amigo de toda la vida Bruce Wayne.

Si, puede que el tipo sea un puñado en el culo y la definición misma de la seriedad siendo el jodido Batman y todo eso pero aún así era su BFF y si Tony quería que bebiera con él bebería con él, porque es su obligación.

Está escrito en la primera página del código de los BFF justo debajo de si tu amigo la caga y te pide ayuda tu debes cubrir su cagada.

Son los hechos.

Tony recuerda haberse puesto la armadura para volar a Gotham dónde encontró a Bruce con la capucha abajo apunto de sacarse el resto de la armadura y con una mirada de zombi.

Oh el reconocía esa mirada, es la mirada de estoy muerto por varios días sin dormir.

Tony había visto muchas veces esa mirada en su amigo y el mismo la había tenido.

Perfecto

Cuando sabes que botones apretar y como hablar un Bruce zombificado por falta de sueño es muy sencillo de manipular.

Desde ahí sus recuerdos empezaron a desdibujarse.

Carajo cuánta bebida ingirió anoche.

Y por qué sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo? algo importante.

Diablos espera no haberse casado con Bruce estando borrachos el hombre le patearía el culo por ello.

Aunque cuando despierte dónde sea que esté seguro y lo buscará para hacerlo de todos modos.

Ese hombre era rencoroso y odiaba que lo manipularan.

Y no apreciaría que hubiese aprovechado su falta de sueño para obligarlo a beber.

Aguafiestas.

La puerta sonó una vez antes de abrirse de golpe mostrando a un Clint con un café inclinándose en ella para verle.

Tony gimió adolorido por lo que el ruido de la puerta le hizo a su resaca.

\- Si ese café no es para mí Barton será mejor que te largues de aquí no estoy de humor ahora mismo.

Gimio adolorido el millonario mientras intentaba recordar que era lo que se olvidó, esa urgencia en su corazón le decía que era importante .

\- Oh Stark esas pintas me dicen que anoche lograste encontrar un compañero para emborracharte. Quien fue? creí que todos los héroes te habían puesto en cuarentena contra el alcohol- silva divertido - El cap no estará nada feliz con esto, ya hemos lanzado nuestras apuestas a qué tan roja se pondrá su cara y que tan grave será tu castigo hermano.

Tony dejo de escuchar desde que Clint dijo apuesta esa palabra pareció despertar su intoxicada mente

Apuesta

Apuesta

Carajo!!!

Tony salto de la cama totalmente despierto de golpe, ni su inmensa migraña parecía importarle.

Tenía que moverse rápido.

Su vida estaba en juego aquí!!

\- Jarvis activa el bloqueo de emergencia en la mansión código rojo y prepara mí armadura de sigilo de inmediato.

Tony corrió hacía su armario empezado a meter sus ropas y dinero lo más rápido posible en una maleta.

Clint se puso en alerta en el mismo momento en que pidió el bloqueo a la mansión.

El estaba vigilando los perímetros del pasillo alrededor de la puerta preparándose para una emboscada mientras lo miraba de reojo.

\- Pero que mierda Stark estamos bajo ataque?

-Aun no pero pronto. Escucha bien Clint si alguna vez me consideraste un amigo dirás que no me has visto, que me fui a una misión y que no tienes idea de cuando regresaré. Jarvis trae el traje de sigilo ahora y asegúrate de que sea inrastreable ni siquiera para ti!!!

Ojo de Halcón miraba al desesperado Stark con los ojos abiertos como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

Tony repasaba en su mente todas las casas seguras que poseía y cuántas de ellas ya estarían comprometidas.

Cerro su maleta de golpe y en eso escuchan una explosión. Y una serie de voces gritando

-Stark!

-Mierda!!

Debio haberse casado con Batman!!

Su final hubiese sido mejor que lo que le esperaba!!

\--------

Cyborg se estaba preparando para su turno de vigilia en la Atalaya.

Empezó vigilando la situación de la tierra pero luego de un rato notando que todo estaba tranquilo decidió conectarse a la red intergalactica a ver las noticias.

Batman ah estado intentando que no solo estemos pendientes por la tierra sino que también al universo para ver si de esa forma evitamos las invasiones antes que sucedan.

La verdad tenia sentido, la tierra tenia una inusual cantidad de invasiones, estar más atentos al espacio es lo apropiado.

Aunque linterna se sintió algo ofendido porque supuestamente el espacio es cosa de las linternas.

Pero su objeción se volvió inútil una vez que batman señalo la cantidad de planetas solicitaban ayuda de la liga como mediadores o manos ayudas

Así que finalmente linterna se rindió y los ayudo a conectar la Atalaya y a todos a la red intergalactica

Revisando las ultimas noticias de repente vio un anuncio y un vídeo que lo congelaron.

Vio el vídeo una y otra vez, lo analizó comprobando que era real y luego se quedo en shock.

Esto tenia que ser una jodida broma.

Cybork no sabia si reír, llorar o mejor encontrar un lugar para esconderse porque francamente no sabia que hacer con esta situación.

Así que hizo lo único que creía conveniente.

Le lanzara esta papa caliente a otro para que lo solucione.

Mejor que sea uno de los murciélagos.

Si, ellos odian que cualquiera se meta en sus asuntos familiares sin invitación, si el le cuenta a cualquiera antes que ellos le degollarían de seguro.

Cyborg tembló ante el pensamiento.

Mejor llamaba de inmediato a la mansión.

Solo esperaba que no contestara Damian.

Diablos no queria hablar con el demonio sobre esto.

\-----------

-Mansión Wayne.

-Alfred se encuentra alguien en casa? Intente contactar a los chicos pero nadie contesta.

-Los jovenes amos Richard, Damian y Jason se encuentran en sus cuartos descansando mientras que el amo Timothy regreso a la torre titan, han tenido una semana agitada hubo una revuelta en Arkam y los reos escaparon por completo, los peligrosos los comunes todos. Los han estado persiguiendo toda la semana y al fin terminaron anoche

-Ah bueno, disculpa la molestia Alfi pero necesito hablar con urgencia con uno de ellos, podrías..podrías despertar a alguno?

-Bueno el amo Jason y el amo damian están totalmente fuera de discusión asumo, y como es un milagro del cielo siquiera el que el amo Timothy este acostado así que eso nos deja con el amo Richard. Espere un momento, en unos minutos el amo Richard lo contactara.

Alfred colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba su joven amo.

Mentiría si digiera que no tenia curiosidad por la situación, pero el sabia que en el trabajo que sus jóvenes maestros tenían, aveces solo tenia que quedarse en silencio hasta que ellos quisieran hablar.

Entro en el cuarto del joven y empezó a sacudirlo, pues sabia de los malos hábitos de sueño de sus jóvenes maestros cuando estaban cansados y en la mansión que consideraban un lugar seguro.

Ellos en cualquier otro lugar podrían estar en un constante estado de alerta que hasta el más mínimo ruido los despertaría pero aquí, aquí solo un elefante los levantaría.

Finalmente solo suspiro para echar el vaso de agua que había preparado.

Deseaba no tener que recurrir a esto.

Pero bueno.

Momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas

El pelinegro se cayo de la cama del susto, su pierna semi colgada del colchón.

-Alfred!!!

-Joven amo Richard el maestro Cyborg está al teléfono desea contactar con usted con urgencia.

-Eh, eh Cyborg que ocurre.

Dijo bostezando con la mitad de su cerebro aún en el mundo de los sueños

-No lo sé pero es lo suficientemente grave para intentar contactar a cada uno por separado y al no conseguirlo llamarme a mí para despertarlo.

Eso despertó por completo a nightwing

Que le abra ocurrido a la liga

Imbacion alienígena?

Ataque global?

Alguien volviéndose pícaro?

Mil escenarios diferentes entraron en su mente mientras su lado murciélago tomaba el mando

Plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo, agarró su comunicador de la cómoda y rápidamente lo activo entrando en modo profesional

\- Nightwing a cyborg cual es la situación y el nivel de la amenaza actual.

Dick ya estaba descendiendo para la baticueva mientras hablaban, sus pasos algo firmes y fuertes.

\- Buen día nightwing, no hay nivel de amenaza y la verdad no estoy seguro de si esto puede considerarse una.

Dick congelo ligeramente sus movimientos de quitar su traje de la vitrina parpadeando confundido.

-Alfred dijo que intentabas contactarnos con urgencia.

-Si, pero no por asuntos de héroes o puede que si.....depende de ustedes juzgar es...es algo sobre ustedes.

Nightwing estaba cada vez más confundido, miro a Alfred que lo observaba frente a la computadora esperando instrucciones.

El le hizo unas señas preguntando silenciosamente por el resto de la familia, el mayordomo asintió y negó señalando el estante vacío del traje de murciélago.

Dick entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a la computadora

-Que ocurre?

-Puedo....es difícil de decir...o mierda !! Booster god #$#@#@$% porque!!

Nightwing se sobresalto ligeramente por las maldiciones de cyborg y levanto una ceja intrigado para luego arrugarla al notar que no hay señales del rastreador de Bruce.

-Cyborg algo de paso a B?

-No..bueno..si pero arg mejor velo por ti mismo, solo deseo constatar que deseaba avisaros antes que nada y que todo es culpa de booster god si esto se sale de control.

Nightwing se dirigió con rapidez a la página o más bien blog privado de la liga, es una plataforma que se creo para que los héroes pudieran convivir entre si. Se dejan comentarios, vídeos noticias relevantes, hay de todo, con rapidez noto un vídeo cuyo número de visitas no paraba de aumentar.

**Acaso el padre desea quitarle a su hijo el título de hombre más sexy de la liga?**

El teclado crujió bajo suyo una aura negra se formaba a su alrededor.

- **Boos-ter-god**

Cyborg pareció captar algo en el tono peligroso de su voz por lo que colgó tras unas disculpas apresuradas.

Oh ese rubio está taannn muerto

Pero primero lo primero.

Este vídeo debía desaparecer sin dejar rastro por lo que su hermanito debía ser despertado.

Apretó un botón sabiendo que si intentaba contactarlo de forma normal no funcionaría.

Mando una disculpa silenciosa a su hermano pero luego se justificó que esto era prioridad.

Con un infierno permitiría que esté vídeo siguiera existiendo

\----

Había momentos en el que Tim Drake dudaba de sus elecciones de vida.

Y ser despertado de su bello mundo de los sueños luego de una semana de lucha constante y casi nada de sueño impulsado por cafeína dulce cafeína, adrenalina y Redbull es uno de ellos.

Miro su muñequera traicionera que le había mandado la descarga notando que Nightwing deseaba contactarse con el.

Miro al cielo.

Dios enserio dudaba de sus elecciones de vida. Solo porque?, porque debía meterse en este mundo de héroes, es que no podían darle un momento de descanso?

Es mucho pedir?

No eran ellos los que siempre lo molestaban para que durmiera ?

El se levantó siendo más zombi que ser humano y se dirigió a la cocina con pasos pesados.

No lidiaría con cualquier mierda que esté surgiendo sin 1 o 4 tazas de café.

Cuando paso por la sala noto vagamente a todos sus compañeros apilados juntos.

Le restó importancia mientras preparaba su café viendo con increíble placer como su fuente de vida estaba vertiéndose.

Agarró su taza y se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto para contestar a Nightwing cuando escucho la palabra Batman al pasar junto a ellos.

Se acerco silenciosamente para ver de qué se trataba y se congelo.

La discusión se escuchaba lejana en sus oídos toda su atención concentrada en esa imagen una a la que estaba muy familiarizado.

-Hey red porque no nos dijiste que Batman podía ser tan sexy detrás de ese...

Bart empezó a hablar a toda velocidad como siempre pero fue cortado con su brusco movimiento.

Con fuerza y rapidez arrebató el teléfono y no se molestó en escuchar los reclamos de sus compañeros antes de desaparecer en su cuarto.

Bueno no sin antes mandarles una mirada a sus compañeros al más puro estilo Batman prometiendoles la muerte si no obedecían.

- **Olviden** **todo lo que vieron o si no..**

Cerro la puerta con fuerza dejando el resto a sus imaginaciones.

Eso tendría más efecto.

Devolvió la llamada de Nightwing por su comunicador mientras veía nuevamente el vídeo.

-Tim tenemos una situación.

La voz de Dick se escuchaba pesada y cansada

-Tiene algo que ver con cierto vídeo de Internet?, que mierda Nightwing como es que esto ocurrió?

Tim no se detenía trabaja lo más rápido que podía desde el teléfono de Bart y tras unos pocos clips más borro el vídeo de la cuenta de booster god ahora se colocaba su traje para dirigirse para la cueva.

\- El vídeo se borró pero lo rastree a la red intergaláctica y eh notado que tiene cientos de compartidos necesitaré la computadora de la batcave para borrarlos todos de raíz estoy yendo para ahí pero Dick....

La voz de Tim se volvió más oscura llena de amenaza y sadismo.

\- **el origen es una página de subastas creo que tienes que verla, despierta a los otros no creo que nadie quiera perderse lo que está por venir**

\---

Había días que Jason Tood odiaba a su familia , la verdad era la mayoría del tiempo.

Y hoy sin duda era uno de esos días. Porque solo porque? en el jodido universo una de las únicas veces que Jason decide dormir en la mansión, a las pocas horas sus jodidos hermanos deciden despertarlo.

\- @#$@#% $#~@*@

Solo que carajo

Jason miro con rencor a sus hermanos que estaban parados frente a él.

La neblina del sueño desapareciendo al notar las miradas inusuales de sus hermanos.

Damián, Damián estaba como siempre enojado, y apunto de explotar ansiando sangre fresca

Pero que la misma mirada estuviera en la de Dick si que era inusual.

Se sentó bostezando y miro con desinterés a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, bueno se puede saber a quien asesinaremos porque si me despiertan solo para ver sus caras de culo los asesinados serán ustedes.

-Tood basta de payasadas no estamos ahora mismo para escuchar tu mierda, el honor de padre está siendo insultado.

-Y eso se supone que me influencie por?....

-Jason basta de juegos levántate y ponte tu traje tenemos un código Robin nivel negro.

-Eh?

El cerebro de Jason parecía haber hecho corto circuito.

De qué jodida mierda iba Dick?

El primer Robin pareció darse cuenta de la condición de su hermano así que decidió bendecirlo con una respuesta.

-Jason cual es la primera regla de robin que te enseñe en secreto de Bruce y a los demás?

-Si no estás de acuerdo con Batman espera a que se distraiga y desobedecelo.

-No, no esa la otra, la del vestuario.

El cerebro de Jason pareció haberse al fin reconectado y se paro furioso.

-Y un carajo, hemos guardado ese secreto por años no tienen derecho los hijos de puta a saberlo. Es nuestro!!!

Dick le lanzo un teléfono y al ver el vídeo su irá creció a niveles alarmantes.

Ahí estaba Batman desvistiéndose, poco a poco sus movimientos eran lentos, sus brazos recorriendo algunos músculos para ablandarse antes de quitarse otra pieza, el sudor escurriendo por los músculos trazando sus cicatrices dándoles un brillo seductor y hechizante, parecía un baile, un momento íntimo, cada pieza que el murciélago quitaba parecía revelar un pedazo de piel que te atrapaba. La cintura de avispa que relucía cuando se quitó la armadura, los cuadros de lavar tan firmes que clamaban ser acariciados, y esas firmes nalgas llamando a ser apretadas una vez que la capa era arrebatada pero todo tan inasequible.

Deseabas acercarte pero había algo oscuro seductoramente misterioso que en la mezcla de la seducción con el bello baile que hacía y las cicatrices de batallas que te impedían acercarte pero también apartar la mirada una hermosa contradicción como lo era Bruce mismo.

B no sabía que lo hacía, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a ser seductor y coqueto como Brucie y misterioso e inasequible como Batman ese momento de cambiarse de ropa, de quitarse el traje inconscientemente se volvió la función de ambos lados creando al ser más endemoniadamente sexy por unos minutos.

Dick fue el primero en descubrirlo y decidió ocultarlo, en sus palabras Brucie era de la élite de Gotham y del público era una fachada para las cámaras, era para seducir al público a las modelos, distraer a los lobos hambrientos disfrazados de inversionistas.

Ellos odiaban a Brucie.

Batman era para Gotham, era para la Liga, Batman era la esperanza de la gente de Gotham pero también el terror de los villanos.

Batman era serio, estricto, paranoico, su misión estando por sobre todo lo demás incluso ellos.

Jason tampoco quería a Batman y está casi 100% seguro que cada Robin tampoco lo apreciaba tanto.

Pero este momento, este B no era conocido por nadie, está función era suya era su disfrute, Bruce en su estado más puro, el disfrute visual que solo podía ser apreciado por ellos, por Robin.

Cuando Dick se lo explico, y le aclaro que pase lo que pase no podía permitir que otro viera a Bruce en ese estado Jason al principio se burló que el hombre era un maldito posesivo.

Pero luego a regañadientes lo acepto, ese Bruce era especial era único.

Era suyo.

Solo de ellos.

No de gotham

No de la liga

Solo de ellos.

La tradición se mantuvo con Tim, con damian, cassandra solo los miembros de la batifamilia podían verlo, apreciarlo.

Y ahora todos lo vieron, nuevamente quieren arrebatarles a Bruce.

Pues jódanse.

Todos están jodidos si piensan que los pájaros dejaran que sus esfuerzos se vayan al carajo.

\- Donde esta B?

Fue lo que dijo al saltar de la cama.

\- Ese es el otro problema, no es solo el vídeo, es como surgió. Dime jason que te parece hacer una visita a la Torre de los Vengadores?

La sonrisa de Dick prometía dolor y sangre.

Y a Jason le encanto.

\- Oh esto esta jodidamente encendido.  
\-----------

Tony Stark raras veces lamentaba sus acciones.

Pero un infierno si en este momento no lo hacia.

El segundo mocoso mayor de Bruce lo tenia agarrado de su remera de cuando entro con una explosión al cuarto y lo secuestro.

Ojo de halcón seguía noqueado en el cuarto

El miro su bella sala de estar que en estos momentos era un campo de batalla y derramo lagrimas internas sin saber que temer más.

A los murciélagos

A su equipo cuando se enteren

Oh la factura de las reparaciones.

El solo quiere repetir......

Es muy tarde para casarse con batman? No cree que sus hijos maten a su padre político

Verdad?

Un cañón fue apuntado a su cabeza.

\- Tony

Grito Cap notándolo rápidamente.

En otro momento se sentiría alagado que el hombre descubriera tan rápido su presencia en semejante caos.

Pero en este momento desearía que el ni estuviera en la habitación.

Tierra tragame.

La sala se quedo en silencio cuando notaron al multimillonario con el arma en la cabeza.

\- Red hood no sabemos que desean pero todos estamos del mismo lado de la justicia si sueltan a Tony podemos sentarnos a hablar en forma y con calma.

Los murciélagos estaban en un segundo frente a el rodeándolo.

-Oh cállate rubiesita no tenemos asuntos contigo, solo algo que hablar con el hojalata aquí presente- dijo Jason en su usual tono impertinente y provocativo .

El pequeño demonio tenía su espada apuntando a su cuello antes que el se diera cuenta.

-Este hombre insulto el honor de mí padre, debería derramar su sangre en este mismo momento para pagar esa ofensa a nuestra familia.

Dijo el mocoso mientras apretaba su espada ligeramente en mí cuello extrayendome un poco de sangre.

Podía ver a los vengadores salir de su aturdimiento ante la brusquedad de los movimientos de los niños y dar unánimemente un paso al frente.

Pero se detuvieron al ver las acciones del pajarito azul que en ese preciso momento decido poner una mano en el hombro del mocoso endemoniado y con una voz amistosa y jovial dijo.

-Oh vamos little D no te enojes, y usted señor Stark solo deseamos saber que ocurro anoche. Y le agradecería que fuera lo más específico posible.

Nightwing se había puesto de cuclillas frente a el una mano en su hombro de forma conciliadora, su tono jovial y amigable había tranquilizado a sus amigos.

Pero para el entre todos los presentes este joven era el más aterrador.

Sus amigos no lo veían porque estaban a las espaldas del mocoso pero Tony Stark estaba sudando frío.

Esa sonrisa que posaba en los labios del mocoso exudaba sed de sangre, esos ojos atravez de la máscara ( como jodida mente lo lograba no lo sabía) prometían dolor. Y la mano en su hombro apretaba con tanta fuerza que le causaba una mueca de dolor.

Tony miro a las caras aterradoras que lo rodeaban, miro a sus compañeros magullados detrás que estaban francamente confundidos.

En especial miro al cap que estaba dudando entre ayudarlo y seguir observando.

Tony cree que lo único que lo detiene de saltar a los murciélagos es que estos aún no le hicieron nada y no deseaba entrar en conflicto con la liga sin razón alguna.

Su asesinato sería motivo suficiente?

Por mucho que adora la protección que la sola presencia de su equipo le brinda prefería que ellos no se enteraran.

No quería dos equipos enojados en vez de uno solo.

En especial cap.

Sip cap no podía enterarse de esto

-Bueno pero podríamos ir a un lugar privado, juro que las cosas no son tan malas como parecen y todo tiene una divertida explicación, si vamos a mí laboratorio se los puedo contar con un café caliente.

Tony dijo con la voz más casual posible que solo parece haber activado un fusible en el mocoso que intento volver a sacar su espada mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Hay una buena explicación para denigrar a nuestro padre subastando su mano en matrimonio? 

Se escuchó una risa detrás suyo y Tony quería llorar.

Porque!

Porque no podía quedarse inconsciente.

\- Oh por Dios Tony sacaste al jodido Batman de compañero de copas y lo subastaste ? Este es un nuevo récord hasta para ti

Clint Barton estaba apoyado en la puerta mientras se reía.

O más bien aullaba cual hiena

- **Tony**.

Oh mierda ese era Steve y no se escuchaba nada feliz.

Bueno el gato ya salió de la bolsa así que al carajo todo.

-jajajajja - la risa de Nightwing era aterradora - little D tiene razón señor Stark podría darnos una explicación de que significa esto?

El joven saco su teléfono mostrando una subasta en la red intergaláctica.

La mano de Batman en matrimonio

La mano de Iron Man en matrimonio

Y un vídeo mostrando a ambos héroes por separado en su forma más sexys solo que Batman al quitarse su máscara aún tenía un antifaz a diferencia de como suele ser usualmente manteniendo efectivamente su identidad en secreto.

\- A mí defensa al menos estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para ponerle una máscara.

\- Y se supone que te agradezcamos por ello hijo de puta?

-tks- tks tks y yo que creí que batsi te enseño mejor Hood con esa boca besas a tu padre?

Hood solo respondió sacándole el seguro a su arma.

-Tks ustedes no son divertidos. Bueno todo empezó anoche, como mis muy sobre-protectoras mamá gallinas no querían beber conmigo decidí que podía recurrir a mí BFF para unas copas.

-Espera eres el BFF de Batman?

Dijo Clint asombrado parando totalmente de reír.

-sip nos conocemos desde niños es muy divertido cuando pasas esas orejas y todo el aire de yo soy la noche.

Clint parecía querer decir algo pero Hood disparó al techo atrayendo sus miradas de nuevo a el.

\- Concéntrate Stark no estamos para juegos aquí.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Steve para al fin intervenir.

Quitó la mano de Nightwing que lo mantenía en su lugar creándole un enorme moretón en silencio y el lo agarro parandolo.

La verdad la mano de Steve en su espalda lo intimidaba tanto como la del pajarito, eh incluso más porque el hombre tenía la misma mirada y sonrisa macabra que Nightwing.

-Ahora **TODOS** nos sentaremos **TRANQUILAMENTE** mientras Tony nos explica **TODO**

Steve guió a Tony al sofá y se sentó a su lado, una imagen armoniosa que en otro momento Tony estaría encantado de ser parte pues era lo más cercano a la imagen de una feliz pareja con el Cap, pero ahora mismo lo hacía sentir como un prisionero siendo guiado a la guillotina.

**-Y** **bueno Tony**

La sonrisa de Steve lo aterraba más que la de los murciélagos que francamente ya decía mucho así que continuo su historia sin demora.

-Bueno me encontré con Batsi cuando acababa de llegar a su base y el muy amablemente acepto emborracharse conmigo.

-Batman no se emborracha dice que deteriora su razonamiento.

Los ojos de los batkids parecían matarlo con la mirada.

-Buuueno puede que estuviera un poquito cansado para negarse.

-Paso una semana casi sin dormir

Tony podía estar seguro que escucho el flaplam que se dio el cap a su lado y el Por Dios Tony suspirado

-Bueno un poquito muuuy cansado, y entre bebidas y bebidas Batsi empezó a quitarse su armadura y note lo endemoniadamente sexy que se veía y eso sumado a nuestra charla de borrachos de que no conseguía pareja a pesar de lo bien que me veía termino en una discusión de por que el tampoco la tenia.

-Y entonces decidiste que era una grandiosa idea conseguiros pareja por medio de una subasta? - dijo Red Robin incrédulo

\- Y porque en el maldito y jodido infierno se te ocurrió hacerla intergalacticamente.- sumo hood exasperado

-Jason lenguaje

\- Oh cállate GoodBoy

-Bueno es solo que la computadora justo mostró una notificación de esta subasta, B la investigaba pues creía que comercializaban metas humanos. Y como mi genial cerebro aun borracho funciona perfectamente se me ocurrió una genial idea, participar en la subasta para infiltrarnos.

-Bueno eso explica el porque de la subasta pero porque es que tenia que ser con sus identidades de héroes, con un tema tan estúpido, semejante vídeo de presentación y ambos a la vez pues ese no es el estilo de B y francamente creo que preferiría tener una neurisma a hacerlo.

Interrumpió Dick cansado.

-Pues eso se debe completamente a que cuando estoy borracho tiendo a querer competir y tomar decisiones estúpidas, y eso sumado a un batman malditamente testarudo y obsesivamente controlador no es buena combinación .

-Dije que especificaras Stark

Tony suspiro exasperado es que estos mocosos no podían ser menos molestos?

De todas las cosas que tenían que sacar a B tenía que ser su jodida obsesión por saberlo todo.

-Pues B siendo el idiota testarudo que es cuando sugerí inscribirme para ver si es que de esa forma podía poner celoso al idiota que me gusta por el que quería beber en primer lugar B se opuso diciendo que era su misión y que era muy peligroso para mi.

\- Lo hizo, por supuesto que lo hizo.

Suspiro exasperado Jason.

\- Y lo tome como un desafió que no me creía lo suficientemente sexy para atraer a otros, y creo que B estaba tan borracho y cansado que solo lograba concentrarse en que no podía dejarme meterme en su misión, que era su problema y bueno no me gusta que me subestimen entonces lo volví una apuesta de quien lograba recaudar más dinero en la subasta.

-Y eso te pareció una buena idea por?

-Porque estaba borracho como el infierno? El tema es que como mi punto era quien es más sexy obviamente volví a vestir a B y le añadí una mascara porque incluso borracho no soy tan estúpido para rebelar la identidad de Batman al universo, no quería morir gracias y lo hice desvestirse nuevamente para luego grabarle junto con mi propio vídeo para subirlo

-Y se puede saber como mierda conseguiste que el aceptara?

-Pues mí querido Red porque como eh dicho mil veces el tipo estaba tremendamente falto de sueño y borracho y yo lo conocí desde niños obviamente me es fácil hacer que haga lo que quiera. Aunque después de eso al fin se desmayo

-Y tu subiste los malditos vídeos.

\- correcto baby demon

-Entonces para resumir forzaste a nuestro padre falto de sueño a beber porque tienes un puto amor no correspondido, luego por esa maldita misma razón decidiste meterte en una subasta para ver si lograbas ponerlo celoso solo para convertirlo en un maldito concurso con B por tu idiota complejo narcisista.

-Yo no lo pondría de esa forma.

Dijo ofendido Stark.

-Y yo deseo saber cuántas balas deseas que te ponga.

Red hood estaba oscuro deseando nada más que ahorcarlo

Y los otros niños no se quedaban atrás.

-solo una pregunta más Stark.

La voz de Nightwing era pesada Tony jura que nunca vio al niño tan sombrío y aterrador.

Por Dios como es que Batman educaba a sus niños.

Hasta el supuestamente amable Nightwing es un maldito demonio.

-Donde está B

Esta era la pregunta que Tony francamente no quería responder

Principalmente porque temía agotar aun más la paciencia de los mocosos y que lo mataran.

Miro suplicante a cap.

Este lo miro ilegible, su rostro en una mezcla de dolor, con cansancio, irá y exasperación.

- **Star** **k**

-El tema era infiltrarnos por lo que uno tenía que quedarse de garantía según el contrato y ellos querían a Batman.

-Pero es que el punto no era que vos querías infiltrarte?

-Y repito que estaba borracho.

-osea que Batman está en manos legalmente de contrabandistas intergalacticos apunto de casarse con quién subaste más por el?

\- Correcto y creo que yo tengo que presentarme en dos días más, me dieron tiempo para solucionar mis asuntos en la tierra total tenían a mí amigo de garantía.

Clint silbo apreciativo.

-Sip está borrachera sin duda supera lo de Miami

Los batkids se miraron, miraron a Ironman y asintieron para luego lanzar una bola de humo.

Cuando está desapareció Ironman ya no estaba ni los niños.

Cuando Steve reacciono se paro alarmado gritando.

-Vengadores reunidos!!

\-------

Los miembros principales de la liga se encontraban reunidos en la mesa de reuniones de la Atalaya.

En la cabeza estaba Superman, a su izquierda wonder woman, junto a ella linterna verde, luego flash, cyborg, aquaman, flecha verde, mujer Alcon, detective marciano y de esa forma solo quedaba una silla vacía en la mesa redonda a la derecha de Superman destinada a Batman.

El silencio era sofocante

Cyborg francamente quería saber cómo llegaron a esto, es que acaso el no se había librado cuando lanzo la papa caliente a los murciélagos?

Entonces porque mierda ellos decidieron que aún así tenían que llamarlos a todos.

No era que los asuntos de los murciélagos se quedaban en la familia?

Desde cuándo Gotham quería la ayuda activa de la liga?

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a unos enojados batkids que tiraron a una persona al centro de la habitación

No era ese Tony Stark, alias Iron Man y uno de los líderes de los Vengadores?

Porque su cara se encontraba toda magullada?

Nightwing fue el que tomo la delantera de los niños y se sentó en la silla del miembro faltante de la liga denotandolo como el nuevo representante del clan murciélago.

-Creo que todos saben por o que los hemos llamado hoy aquí.

-Es por el video de B haciendo striptease que mando booster God?- dijo hal divertido- vamos chicos no es para tanto y tengo entendido que cada copia existente del archivo desapareció de los teléfonos de todos, muy grosero por cierto era un buen vídeo.

Su comentario sacaron unas cuantas risitas y sonrojos en en el cuarto pero nadie se animaba a aportar nada más porque la mirada asesina de los niños le decían que si hablaban morían.

-Ese vídeo fue hecho por ese idiota- Nightwing señalo a magullado Iron man - para subastar a B en matrimonio por medio de una red de trafico intergalactica mientras ambos estaban borrachos para ver cual de los dos es más sexy.

-Espera espera espera me estas diciendo que Stark consiguió sacar a beber al señor todo alto y poderoso mientras el rechazaba siempre mis invitaciones? pero si ni es su compañero de equipo!!

Se quejo ofendido hal.

El resto de la sala le mando una mirada en blanco por la parte que le llamo la atención.

-Me estas diciendo que la mano de batman así como por ende su identidad secreta y seguridad física están siendo ofertadas en el universo? para cualquiera incluyendo sus enemigos o de la liga?

Dijo seria wonder woman mientras entre cruzaba los dedos, esto era serio tenia que ver con el bienestar de una de las columnas de la liga.

Superman estaba tenso su tez era oscura y mandaba miradas asesinas al hombre de hierro y la verdad todo el cuarto o hacia.

Iron man continuaba asiéndose el muerto.

Tal vez si lo creía con la suficiente fuerza los demás también lo harían y nadie quisiera matar a una persona dos veces verdad?

-Si y lo peor de todo es que poseen documentos legales de consentimiento por parte de B así que técnicamente no podemos simplemente arrebatarlo sin violar la ley

La el ambiente de la sala se volvía más frió a segundos, la diversión y algo más que habían sentido durante el di al ver el vídeo desapareciendo como si les hubiesen lanzado agua fría.

Esta situación era mala.

-Yo no pienso dejar que esas criaturas inmundas manchen el legado Wayne uniéndose a la familia, nuestro padre no puede ser humillado de esta forma..

La cara de damian demostraba una increíble cantidad de molestia.

No era suficiente compartir a su padre con sus hermanos.

Con las chicas.

La liga y gotham ahora también querían que el tomara una esposa o esposo

Es acaso una broma? el no piensa dividir aun más la atención de su padre.

Por lo que todo este circo debe acabarse de inmediato.

-El idiota ahí presente nos informo que batman no tiene nada consigo salvo un antifaz pero almenos cada antifaz de la cueva tiene detectores de huellas dactilares o cual impide que cualquier extraño lo quite sin permiso de la persona así que podemos estar seguros de que la identidad de B estará segura por el momento.

-Colocan detectores en sus mascaras? chicos alguien les dijo que llegan un poco lejos con sus paranoias?

No pudo evitar soltar el stark desde el piso.

Los niños le lanzaron una mirada de muerte junto a una disimulada patada en el estomago por arte del segundo mayor.

Ah muerto, muerto cierto el y su gran bocota

-Así que ideas?

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que hasta las respiraciones podrían escucharse.

Por mucho que tony deseara seguir haciéndose el muerto no podía.

Total esta situación era su culpa

Solo esperaba no equivocarse

Así que armándose de valor dijo.

-Yo tengo una  
  


-  
  


-

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno vi este mini comic y me inspire, ven lo sexy que se ve bruce al desvestirse? osea esta dibujante se paso y me imagine esa escena seduciendo a todos y así surgió este fic.
> 
> Así que cuando describa el vídeo si quieren apoyo visual usen esto que me inspiro


End file.
